Musical
by sexbell
Summary: Okay this story has bin edit and is how back up, it is a FF story so if you don't like then don't read Enjoy and a big thank you to D for doing the editing


**SARA-POV:**

I am sitting here on the couch watching one of my favorite musicals on DVD and drinking a beer. I always watch it on my nights off; I just love it so much. None of the guy's know about my love for musicals, I don't know what they would say if they knew.

Then I hear knocking coming from my apartment, "What the hell is that cat doing?" I ask out loud. Then the knocking started again, and I knew it was not my cat but someone knocking on my door, so I get up to find out who it is.

I open my door to fine Catherine on the other side.

"Cath?" I say why is she here? I have no idea.

"Hey, Sara can I come in?" She asked. We have been getting on a lot better this last year. We have gone out together for drinks or Breakfast. I have looked after Lindsay for her when she was at work also.

I move to let her in, "Catherine what are you doing here?" I ask her, not that I mind her being here. I love being with her because I am in love with her, and I love that we get on so well now.

"I came to see you; I know you have the night off. I also have the night off and I thought we could spend some time together." Catherine said coming into my apartment I knew Catherine had the night off also, but I thought she was going to spend some time with Lindsay. I was just thinking I should ask her about that, but before I got a chance to ask her about Lindsay, she asked me something.

"Sara what are you watching?" She questioned while looking my TV, and the movie I have on.

"It's The Phantom of the Opera." I tell her.

"What?" Catherine asked me with her month open in shock.

I laughed at the look on her face "The Phantom of the Opera it's my Favorite Musical."

"I never knew you liked Musicals!" Catherine said looking that me funny

"What I can't like Musical?" I ask her, "you know I watched High School Musical with Lindsay that one time. Where is Lindsay by the way, I thought you two were going to spend tonight together."

The look on Catherine face is told me something was wrong, but before I could ask Catherine is talking again. "Yes, you can like Musicals. Sara, I never thought it was your thing and I know you watched High School Musical with Lindsay. I was there remember, but I thought you only watched it with us because Lindsay asked you to. And as for me not being with Lindsay well let's just say…" Catherine stopped talking and took a seat on my couch and stared at the TV which still had Phantom of the Opera on it. I sat down next to her on the couch and stopped the movie.

I look at her and ask "What wrong Cath?"

Catherine turned and looked me in the eye and says "you know Sara; I've never seen Phantom of the Opera."

"Catherine what is wrong has something happen to Lindsay??" I ask really worry now.

"Lindsay fine Sara she out on a _date." _She says.

"Oh thank god she's okay. Catherine you really had me worried there for a minute now. What happen to your time together?" I ask.

"I am sorry Sara I didn't mean to worry you like that." Catherine says giving me an 'I am sorry' look.

"That's okay Catherine." I say putting my arms around her in a hug, I love being in her arm. I wish I could stay in her arms forever. I pull back from her, and the minute I do I miss her being there.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I ask her

"Lindsay asked me why I was not at work. I told her I have the night off and would like it if we spend it together. She told me she would love to spend some time with me, but she has a _date,_ and we could do it another time. I asked her who she was dating, but she would not tell me. She just said she was not ready for me to meet who she is dating, but she says I will meet who she is dating soon." Catherine has stop talking so I ask her…

"So Cath, how do you feel about Lindsay Dating?" I ask

"I knew this day would come sooner or later, but I just wish it was later. I look at Lindsay and ask myself where has my little girl gone? And she has a say in who I am dating, not he or she." She says.

I know who Lindsay is dating she told me only because she wanted me there when she told her mum she is dating a girl named Britney, but something tells me Catherine is going to be okay with it.

"Catherine when Lindsay is ready to tell you she will okay." I say.

"Okay. Thank you Sara you are a good friend." She says smiling at me. God I love her smile. I love everything about this woman.

"I tell you what; why don't we get a pizza some more beers, and we can watch Phantom of the Opera together. What do you say… and I can't believe you have never seen Phantom of the Opera!" I say looking at Catherine like she is crazy for never watching it before.

"No Sara, I have never seen it before, but I'd love to watch it with you now." I just love the why she looks at me.

"Okay good, why don't you call for pizza and I will go and get some more drinks for us. I will be back in 20 minutes, okay?" I say

"Okay, what do you want on your pizza Sara?" Catherine asks me.

"Cath you know what I like on my pizza." I say smiling at her.

_20 Minute Later_

"Catherine??" I call as I walk in the door

"I'm in the kitchen Sara." She called out to me. I wondered in to the kitchen to see her getting the plates and glasses out for the beer and pizza.

"Is the pizza here yet?" I ask her.

"No not yet, 10 more minutes and it will be here." She said turning around to look that me.

"Good, I can't wait." I say while going to put the beer away.

"So Sara have you seem the Mamma Mia movie yet?" Catherine ask.

"No Catherine, not yet I want to see it though, it looks good." I said smiling.

"I am going to take Lindsay next weekend to see it, she has been asking me to take her. I was going to take her to night but… we are going next weekend now." Catherine said still looking at me and smiling like there no tomorrow. I smile back at her with all the love I have for her.

"It's good you two are spending time together, but don't tell me about it. I want to go and see Mamma Mia myself, okay?" I ask her, but I think she has something in mind by the way she is looking at me. She walked over to me until she was standing right in front of me.

"Sara?" She says looking me in the eyes.

"Yes Catherine?" I say trying not to look at her lip's but look in her eyes.

"Sara, I want you to come with Lindsay and me to see Mamma Mia next weekend. I love spending time with you, and I know Lindsay does as well. So what do you say Sara?" Catherine asked me. God she is so close to my face that our lips are almost touching.

"I would love to go with you Catherine. I love spend time with you too!" I tell her.

"Good!" She says smiling at me. She started to move towards me and our lips touched in a kiss, but before I can deepen the kiss there is a knock on my door. I pull back and go to open the door to get the pizza. I pay the man and go back to the kitchen with the pizza in hand.

"I am sorry, Sara." Catherine says out of the blue.

"What for Catherine??" I asked confused

"I should not have kissed you like that." She said not looking at me.

"Catherine," I say going up to her, making her look that me, "Catherine, never say sorry for kissing me!" I say kissing her again, this time I deepen it letting her know I want this, I want us to be together. I pull back looking her in the eyes and I smile at her.

"Okay?" I asked her, she smile back at me.

"Okay Sara." She kissed me again on the lips quickly, and then went to get the pizza and a beer and started to walk back to my living room but stop, and turn to me and say, "Looks like Lindsay's not the only one who is on a date tonight." She said with a smile.

"Maybe next weekend Lindsay, whoever she is dating, you, and me can go see Mamma Mia? I mean, you want to get to know who she is dating don't you?" I ask Catherine. I want to tell Catherine about Britney, but I can't Lindsay needs to tell her.

"Yes I do, I just don't think Lindsay will like going on a date with her mum and her mum girlfriend, I mean if you want to be with me?" She asked

"Catherine I would love to be your girlfriend, and go on dates with you. And I think Lindsay will not mind us going along on a date with her and her… who she is dating, just as long as we do not do it all the time. And you would have her... person she is dating, come over to have dinner so you can get to know her, 'Oh shit I did not mean to say that I need to say something and quickly' "or him." 'Good Sara quick thinking'.

"You're right Sara. But I want to ask Lindsay about this before we go. If she is not happy with it, then just the 3 of us will go, okay baby??" Cath asked. God I love the way she calls me _baby. _Catherine start talking again, "and I would like us to talk to Lindsay about this sometime before we go next weekend, if you are okay with that Sara?"

"Catherine, sweetheart that is fine with me, I just want to make you and Lindsay happy. Now c'mon let's watch the movie. I am telling you Catherine, you are going to love it."

I say as I walk to the couch, but not before I kiss my girlfriend again.


End file.
